1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to game controllers and exercise systems of the types disclosed in the aforementioned patent applications and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/133,449, entitled “Force Measurement System for an Isometric Exercise Device” and filed May 20, 2005; and Ser. No. 11/097,370, entitled “Game Controller Connection System and Method of Selectively Connecting a Game Controller with a Plurality of Different Video Gaming Systems” and filed Apr. 4, 2005. The disclosures of these patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In particular, the present invention pertains to an isometric exercise device serving as a controller for video games to enable users to exercise during game play.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, a wide variety of different types of exercise devices are commonly utilized to promote health and fitness, particularly for people having sedimentary lifestyles and/or work environments, and to provide rehabilitation for particular types of injuries. The vast majority of these exercise devices utilize isokinetic and/or isotonic forms of exercise during operation, where a user's muscles are moved under resistance through a selected range of motion.
Isometric exercise is another effective form of muscular exercise that is very useful for rehabilitation, fitness and/or training. For example, isometric training is useful for fighter jet pilots who perform isometric muscular contractions of the lower limbs and body core during flights to prevent blackouts when subjected to high gravitational forces. Isometric exercise involves the exertion of force by a user against an object that significantly resists movement as a result of the exerted force such that there is substantially minimal or no movement of the user's muscles during the force exertion. Examples of simple forms of isometric exercise include pushing against a stationary surface (e.g., a doorframe or a wall), attempting to pull apart tightly gripped hands or to bend or flex a sufficiently rigid steel bar, etc. Due to their inherently tedious nature, isometric exercise devices are less popular and, accordingly, are limited in type and availability, in comparison to more conventional forms of isotonic and isokinetic exercise devices.
In an attempt to overcome the aforementioned problems, the related art provides various exercise systems. For example, International Publication No. WO 91/11221 (Bond et al.) describes a computer controlled exercise system that sequentially and automatically implements isokinetic, isotonic and isometric exercises to permit a physical therapist to attend to other patients while the computer interacts with the patient to effect a desired therapy. In one embodiment, the motion of a patient's body, such as lifting or twisting the patient's limb, is converted into a runner on a display that competes against another runner. If the patient meets or exceeds the exercise goals, such as a number of repetitions or torque applied to the exercise unit, then the runner representing the patient will match or beat the other runner representing the goal.
Further, an Interactive Video Exercise System (IVES) is disclosed in Dang et al. “Interactive Video Exercise System for Pediatric Brain Injury Rehabilitation”, Proceedings of the RESNA 20th Annual Conference, June 1998. This system provides an instrumented video-game-enhanced exercise program for pediatric brain injury patients, where the system includes an isometric test apparatus, a data processing circuit box, and a SUPER NES system with an adapted game controller. The isometric test apparatus includes a first load cell rigidly mounted onto a metal cross-bar that clamps to two rear legs of a chair. A high tensile cable and an ankle band couple the shank of a subject sitting in the chair to the first load cell. A second load cell is mounted between two aluminum plates which rest on the floor. The subject's foot rests on the top plate against a heel stop and is secured with two straps. Isometric extensions of the subject's knee are measured by the first load cell, and isometric ankle dorsiflexion of the subject is measured by the second load cell. The signal from either load cell is transmitted to the data processing box, where it is processed and compared with a variable threshold value set by a potentiometer. When the transducer's signal exceeds the threshold value, voltage is passed to the adapted game controller whereby the selected operation is executed in a game (e.g., move right, move left, move up, move down, etc.). As a result, the subject can only play the game by performing certain isometric exercises.
However, the above-described exercise systems of the related art suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, interaction between the exercise system and a computer in the previously described International Publication is limited to simple representations on a display that are based upon achieving set goals. Thus, this exercise system does not provide a fully interactive virtual reality environment (e.g., controlling a variety of movements of a character or an object in the scenario as well as other features relating to the scenario), thereby offering limited entertainment during user exercise that may be insufficient to maintain user interest for exercise. Further, the system is generally not universally compatible with various gaming or other processors and associated “off the shelf” gaming or other applications. This limits the applications for which the system may be utilized. In addition, the system is bulky and includes various components for operation, thereby complicating portability and use for exercise at various locations.
Moreover, the previously described IVES system requires a game controller for a SUPER NES system to be adapted to render the system operable. Thus, the system is generally not universally compatible with various gaming or other processors and associated “off the shelf” gaming or other applications. This limits the applications for which the system may be utilized. Further, the system includes various components requiring assembly for operation, thereby complicating portability and use for exercise at various locations and preventing immediate (e.g., plug and play type) operation. In addition, the IVES system is limited to isometric knee and ankle exercises and, thus, is incapable of being utilized in a variety of different contexts where it is desirable to exercise upper body parts alone or in combination with lower body parts of a user.